Sensing
Sensing is, primarily, the ability to discover and track the location of a being. High Priestess and High Priests obtain this ability through Collective Magic, only able to sense the beings in their covens. Other supernatural beings such as Seers possess this power, but do their innate ability of sight, their power of sensing is more distinct. In addition to sensing the location and whereabouts of any being, they can also detect the abilities they possess, sense the presence of great ability in an area, and sense the intentions of a person, be it good or evil. Beings such as High Priestess and High Priests can advance this power so that it allows them to transport to the object they are sensing at the time being. However, again, their's is limited to coven members. Creators of any species, such as Laurel White, also have this ability towards their race through a magical link. The Locator Map and the Locator Spell also have the sensing effect, however it is not as strong and exact. __TOC__ Sensing Description Coven Leaders Users must concentrate and think about one of their members in order to locate them. Some may just get a ''hit ''and automatically know where they are and their movements, but some also gain short, choppy images of the target's surroundings if they are concentrating hard enough, able to sort of pop out of their body and have an omniscient-like view over the person. While sensing, the user may also catch an emotional vibe of how the person is feeling at that very point if the emotion is very strong. Sometimes members are able to sense strong emotions when they aren't even sensing them. Seers Due to their precognitive skills, their sensing powers are more in depth. Seers are able to look at someone and know what abilities they possess, which can be useful in battle to find out their weaknesses. Seers can also enter a room and feel the power of an object or being in the room with them. Another useful technique they possess is the ability to sense whether a person is good or evil when they are near them. Meredith has referred to them as "bad vibes", when near an evil person. Originals/Creators Due to them being the first of their kind, they are able to sense every single one of their species. Laurel White is able to do this with all witches and Riley White is able to do this with every Surgo because they are the Original Witch and the Original Surgo Witch, respectively. Laurel White also have a magical link to Julian Knight, due to the fact that she created him herself. Limitations * Some sensing is limited, such as towards the user's coven or living beings. * A cloaking spell may be cast, preventing a person from being sensed. * The target may move from its location. Sensing Teleportation Using great concentration and strength, some users have the ability to transport to the exact location of the being they are sensing at the moment. Coven leaders usually have this ability due to Collective Magic. Species creators also have this ability. Similar Abilities ]] * Cristina DeLuca has the ability of telepathy. Though they are different, Cristina has been shown to use this power multiple times to track and keep tabs on her brothers and others by listening to their thoughts. ]] * Meredith Jackson has the ability of premonitions. She is a Seer and has the power of sensing, but before she discovered this, she would sometimes use what she saw in her visions as means to find a person's location. Category:Powers